


A story that they'll never forget

by hannibalsagent



Category: Fall Out Boy, The Young Blood Chronicles - Fall Out Boy (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Young Blood Chronicles, Based on WDTPG mv, Hook for hands not ham, Hospital, Im trying my best to make it good, M/M, Possible Blood Mention, a bit of a slow burn, joetrick - Freeform, possible death, slight mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsagent/pseuds/hannibalsagent
Summary: The boys lived a good yet dangerous life, every now and then they would be hired to steal intel about certain groups or whatever their bosses wanted. They were taught to never ask questions and they obeyed. However, maybe if they did question, they wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.Maybe if they refused and hadn't stolen the briefcase that held whatever secrets the cult against all music itself had, they wouldn't be in the mess that transpired soon afterwards.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman
Kudos: 2





	A story that they'll never forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically based on the music video for Where Did The Party Go by Fall Out Boy, one of my favourites from The YBC series. It's based in a Alternate Universe with some added similarities between the music video, and this fanfiction.
> 
> I want to apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I don't really reread my works. And for possible plotholes too.

One of the first of their many mistakes was allowing Patrick, of all people, to be the one handcuffed to the briefcase. It was to prevent anyone from being able to easily steal it while they delivered it.

Another one was to split into two groups right after securing the package, as they called it. Although it was probably a smart move to do do at the time, if they were together, they possibly could've pervent Patrick from getting kidnapped. 

The group, or rather 'cult,' that had kidnapped Patrick knew- or wanted, to send a message to the three remaining men to stop interfering with their job. They delivered a clear warning, with Patrick's hand of course. The fours group, named Cities Spotlight, recieved the message loud and clear. But would they listen? No.

The cult had sent a note with the hand that read their exact demands, put a lot less nicely. They hadn't informed them or even mentioned Patricks whereabouts, it was more than obvious that the group didn't plan on returning Patrick.

And Joe, more so than the other two, refused to accept that.

He wished he could've done more for the other, wished he could've protected him instead of letting him go through the pain and fear. Especially alone. He couldn't imagine what Patrick was going through, he wanted to save him as soon as they could.

With his thoughts, Joe regretted the fact he never really truly showed his true feelings. He always avoided them altogether or made jokes once they were brought up, which was a rare occasion. He feared he'd lose one of his best friends if he confessed, scared that Patrick wouldn't feel the same. He wanted to wait for the right moment to admit it, but now..

\---

It's been a week since the boys were sent the warning, they met up at one of their closest hideouts. It was the safest bet for them, and it was filled with much needed equipment.

With some help from other sources, the group found out where Patrick was being held, it was at an abandoned hospital nearby. They heard he wasn't looking too good, either, along with the information.

They had to be careful with the planning and had to expect the unexpected, they couldn't rush this like they were known to do before. Not only was Patricks life on the line, but so were theres. They had yet to admit to their bosses they lost the briefcase, it'd be a death sentence. They managed to buy themselves more time but it wasn't much, only a few more weeks to deliver it.

Joe was the insisting one, constantly mentioning Patrick and how they had to hurry. It annoyed the absolute hell out of the other two, which they made pretty vocal, to no avail.

They needed more time that they didn't have, unfortunately. They stood around a table with a map of the hospitals layout infront of them. They had a couple ideas of which room Patrick would be basically imprisoned in. The surgical area, or a patient room in the back of the hospital surrounded by no other rooms. Both good options.

They decided against splitting up again, expecially since there was only three of them. They didn't want another mistake. They decided to go during the night time to use it to their advantage. 

The three men started to pack up what they needed once it was time. Crossbows, knives, bandages, etc, all packed up in their backpacks except they let their crossbows hang off their shoulders by the straps.

Joe was, of course, the first one out the door without a word. He pushed passed the others, much to their displeasure. They cared for Patrick as well, but they didn't understand why Joe acted this way. They thought he'd be the smart and rational one, but they were wrong.

It wasn't that long of a walk to the hospital, they were thankful for that. Using their vehicles would cause too much noise and attract unwanted attention. They walked pretty much side by side on the pavement, they had yet to see anyone else besides themselves nearby.

After about 30 or so minutes of walking, they finally noticed the hospital in the distance. It looked like the one they were desperate to look for. They got off the road to hide close to the treeline, Joe took the lead while Pete and Andy followed.

Once they grew close enough to be able to see the hospital fully, they were right. It was the exact place, and it was guarded by three woman in the front, no one they recognized.

It didn't seem like they would be leaving anytime soon so the boys would have to take care of them, in a sense.

"So, what's the plan?" Andy whispered to the two.

Pete and Joe both looked back at him, and shrugged. "I don't know," Pete whispered back, "Be quiet and take them out. Not on a date."

Andy rolled his eyes. "We can't wing this shit."

"Wanna bet?"

"Pete, fuck you."

Soon their whispered arguing only became quieter to Joe, who was actually thinking of what to do. It was hard to focus with the two children arguing. Usually Patrick and Pete would be the one to argue, which was entertaining at times, but this was just pathetic.

Joe looked around on the ground for a rock and soon found one, he saw this in many games before, he totally knew what he was doing. Without much thought he decided to toss the rock over the women, it landed a few or so feet away from them. Enough room for the three men to sneak behind them, he thought.

It worked like a charm, to Joe's surprise. Once the rock had landed and made noise, it startled the girls. Unlike game characters, they didn't yell out "Who's there!" like idiots. 

They aimed their guns and carefully walked forward toward the sound to check it out. They weren't sure if it was animals or not.

"Hey, dumbasses," Joe whispered-yelled, catching the attention of Pete and Andy who stared at him confused. "I got ourselves some time, lets go already." He gestured to the door, as he crouched and stepped forward while keeping his eyes on the other three.

The two decided not to argue and followed behind. They had a few close calls of being seen, but eventually made it into the hospital. Once inside they all let out a quiet sigh of relief, but what they saw inside quickly ended their relief.


End file.
